This one time
by ForMyValentineTwilight
Summary: “Why not play the part if you look the part?” he laughed handing me the rose, “Let’s go the full way tonight Alice, because who knows, we might even like it” Rated M for Lemon and language. 2nd Annual For My Valentine contest entry.


**2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: This one time**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Alice and Jasper**

**Summary: **"**Why not play the part if you look the part?" he laughed handing me the rose, "Let's go the full way tonight Alice, because who knows, we might even like it" ****Rated M for Lemon and language.**

**For more information please see contest details at http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

**

* * *

  
**

"Come on!" I growled at the coffee machine. Why the hell is it taking so long? "It's not like I've got a book to finish or anything"

The past four months I'd been writing my first book; Twilight. A story about a normal human girl who falls for a vampire, very cliché if you ask me. I'd gotten the idea once in a dream and I couldn't let it go. The only person who knew about me writing was Jasper, my best friend.

Jasper and I had been friends ever since the last year of high school which is five years ago. We'd both gone to college together, I'd studied journalism and he'd studied history. Both of us were starting out and putting out qualifications to use, Jasper had become a high school history teacher and here's me trying to write another chapter to my book but can't because the coffee machine is taking years to make my coffee.

My relationship with Jasper was bizarre, even thought we'd been together five years, there's never been anything romantic between us. We knew everything about each other, favourite colour to music to first crush. When I'd first met Jasper, I developed a small crush on him but it soon died after I realised there was nothing romantic between us.

I owned a small apartment in Seattle; I'd lived alone ever since I'd moved out four years ago. I hated living with my parents, as nice as they are, but I wanted to live alone and be more independent. Been the only child I got everything I wanted and given to me on a plate, I hated it. Most people would've loved to have my life style but I want to defend for myself for once, stand on my own two feet. My parents weren't best pleased about my choice, but who cares.

Finally, the coffee machine had finished making my drink. I grabbed the cup with the coffee in and headed for the longue where my laptop was waiting to hold the many words of my story. I sighed and plopped myself on the sofa and placed my coffee on the table. Music from the radio was playing in the background as I picked up my laptop and sat it on my lap with my legs crossed on the sofa. My fingers moved at mega speed as I typed the words of _twilight._ I was on chapter thirteen at the moment, just over half way through the book.

"_So listener. As its valentine's day today, here's a romantic classic to get you into the mood of love" _the man on the radio said. Out of everything else he'd said, that was the only part my brain bothered to listen to. Valentine's Day, another cliché. I'd never really celebrated Valentine's Day before, it felt like another normal day to me.

I switched radio stations to something that isn't going to be constantly playing annoying romance songs all day. I carried on writing the chapter until I realised the whole chapter was crap, literally. Everything I'd written for the chapter was enough to put people even picking up the book, let alone buy it! It's meant to be a book for teenagers, not three year olds! I'd probably changed everything about every character at that point. Edward was willing to change Bella, Bella became obsessed with shopping, Mike left Bella alone and Jake settled down with a girl in his school.

"Hey Alice" a voice said from the longue doorway. I gasped and felt my heartbeat speed up to a crazy speed as I quickly turned my head to the door way.

"Jasper!" I cried, my hand rushing to my chest as I tried to catch my breath back to a normal rate.

"Sorry, the front door was open" he shrugged walking into the longue and handing me a brown paper bag. I gave him a confused look. "I know how badly you want to get the book finished, so I know that you'll skip breakfast and dinner to do so" he smiled proudly. See what I mean? He knows me so well.

"Thanks" I said opening up the bag and seeing what was inside. "Chicken with tomatoes, lettuce, cucumber, red and yellow peppers, grated carrot with sweet chilli onions along with mayonnaise. Just the way you like it"

"Where would I be without you" I laughed pulling out the plastic salad container.

"Probably still living with your parents" he smirked. Jasper had been the one to finally encourage me to leave my parents house. Jasper's parents own a housing company and he'd managed to get me this apartment before it was even on the market.

"True"

"I got you a hot chocolate from Starbucks by the way" he said handing me a Starbucks drinks container.

"With whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles?" I said hopeful, I knew that the hot chocolate would probably have whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles anyways but I liked to ask.

"Indeed"

"God Jasper, you're the greatest!" I said taking a drink of the hot chocolate, my coffee dulled in comparison at that moment.

"I know I am, and always will be" he chuckled, "its valentine's day" he said seriously with a straight face.

"I know" I grimaced, I'm just hoping he's not going to try set me up with one of his friends, like he did last year. "It's just another day for couple's to go for dinner then fuck each other senseless" Jasper and I both laughed until I noticed the bizarre twinkle in his eyes, "Jasper, no more set ups!"

"I wasn't even going to consider setting you up, after you gave the last person a nose bleed"

"He wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"Alice, he only wanted to take you out for dinner! Emmett's a nice guy once you get to know him"

"He's a giant teddy who'd probably crush me when he's hugging me. I'm like a third of his size, not the best idea you've had"

"Fair point, but I've got an idea since its valentine's day and neither of us have a valentine's, unless your

"What are you getting at?" I said raising my eyebrow and setting my hot chocolate down on the table.

"Let me take you out for dinner, as friends then we both don't look like loners and people who can't get dates. Not that I'm saying that you can't get a date"

"But why would you want to take me out for dinner?"

"So you're not cooped up in the house straining your eyes and brain as you try to finish your book"

"Won't people get the wrong idea if they see us?"

"So what if they do, as long as we both know the truth that's all that matters to be honest"

"True..."

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer, I've booked a table for seven at Corson's"

"How were you so sure I'd say yes?"

"Because you wouldn't want to let down your best friend, would you?" he pouted with his big blue eyes shining like gems.

"No" I admitted with a sigh.

"Good, make sure your ready" he said standing up, "I'll pick you up at half six" and with that, he left.

Why would Jasper want to take me to a meal even if it valentine's day? He's never done it before. Also, why has he booked us a reservation at one of the dearest restaurants in Seattle?

I decided I'd worry about that later, at the moment I wanted to get at least some of chapter thirteen finished. I aimed to get the entire book finished by June, even though it's only February.

--

I listened to Lady Gaga's CD as I got ready for tonight. I debated on what to wear, if it was a romantic meal I'd probably be in something formal and dressy but what doesn't mean that I can in jeans and a tee-shirt because mine and Jasper's meal isn't romantic. I wanted to look dressy but not scream that I'm desperate; which I'm not.

I'm pretty sure Jasper's got the same situation on his hands at the moment.

I grabbed my phone from my bed as it vibrated. At first I thought it was a call, but it turned out to be a text from Jasper.

_Wear red x - W_as all the text said. Why did the colour that I choose to wear matter so much? Maybe so our clothes colours don't clash...

I sighed and dropped my phone on the bed before searching in my wardrobe for a suitable red dress to wear. "No. No. No." I said pushing each dress aside until I found the right dress. It was a strapless red ruffled dress that came just above the knee with a black waist band. I smiled and laid it on my bed before going to get a shower.

I made sure to shave under my arms and legs and use my rose scented body wash and honey scented hair shampoo. I don't know what possessed my to buy the honey scented shampoo, but I don't regret buying it anymore. I grabbed a towel from the side and tucked it under my arms then wrapped my hair up in a towel to help it dry.

While singing along to the songs I let my hair down and began to dry it in front of the vanity mirror. I made sure that my hair had its natural flicks at the side and its sleek look. My hair fell into place naturally without the help of wax of hairspray.

After my hair was finished, I did my make-up and then got my dress on. Jasper had bought me the dress for my birthday that's just gone; I've never worn it since he bought me because I've been staying at home most of the time. I gave the clock a quick glance – 6.27 PM. Jasper should be here any minute.

Maybe Jasper could read minds because he knocked at the door at that moment. "Coming!" I shouted grabbing my purse and heading for the door to answer it. When I opened the door, Jasper was stood in a black jacket with black slacks, a pure white shirts and a loose red tie. If there was romance between us, I'd probably be dragging him by any body part I grabbed first into the bedroom, because at the moment he looked gorgeous, definitely fuckable.

"Well don't you look the part" I smirked noticing he had one hand behind his back, "What are you hiding?" he pulled his arm from behind his back to reveal a red rose.

"Why not play the part if you look the part?" he laughed handing me the rose, "Let's go the full way tonight Alice, because who knows, we might even like it" there was something mysterious in his eyes at words as he spoke, he was up to something.

"Thanks Jasper" I smiled giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Come in if you like, I need to find my shoes..."

"Alright" he said walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I'll just be a minute then I'll be ready" I said rushing off into my bedroom to find some shoes to wear. I heard Jaspers footsteps wonder about the place as I searched. If I didn't have so many shoes, this task would only take a few seconds. That's my problem, I see a pair of shoes I like and I have to buy them, I can't leave them in the shop. Every shopping trip consists of buying more than three pairs of shoes at a time, and that's a lot when you go shopping twice a week.

Once I'd found the right shoes I heard the bedroom door close behind me, maybe I'd left a window open and the wind had shut it. I stood up with my pair of shoes and turned around to see Jasper stood there with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Doesn't the living room appeal to you?" I laughed pulling on my shoes.

"Not when the best things in the bedroom" he said walking towards me. I wasn't sure what Jasper's game was, but the feelings I had five years ago were been reincarnated inside of me. His shaggy blonde hair hung messily onto his face with his crystal blue eyes sparkling mischievously. His lips looked so kissable, that I was even debating whether to run to him and just his perfect lips till their sore. "I like that dress" he commented taking another step towards me.

"I'm glad you do, and I'm glad you bought it for me because I love it"

"Alice I bought you it because I knew it would look good on you not because I knew you'd love it" I knew at that point Jasper was either drunk or horny, my mind's screaming the latter. I'd never seen this side of Jasper before, but I liked it, if anything it turned me on. I felt myself getting wetter with every word he spoke, "So are you wanting to pretend were an actual couple for tonight?"

"Why not" I smiled.

"Well let's skip dinner and skip to the bit where we fuck each other senseless, because at the moment I'm not hungry for food" he laughed cunningly taking another two steps closer until we were inches apart. I could feel his warm sweet breath on my face as seconds passed by in silence.

My mind began to race, was Jasper for real or was he just kidding me? But what if he is for real, do I really want to jeopardize what we already have by having sex with him, yet there's a chance that we'll both enjoy it.

Before I could even make a decision, my body had acted without any confirmation of my brain. My lips were crushed upon his and our lips moved in time with each other. The kiss was only light, but electric sparks cursed though my lips at that point, whether Jasper felt it or not I don't know but I definitely did. I knew I should probably pull away at that point, but I couldn't, his lips were so soft and heavenly that nothing could pull me away.

His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to his muscular chest. I'd hugged Jasper before and been close to his chest, but never under these circumstances. I snaked my arms up his chest and around his neck as we kissed softly. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip in hope to gain entrance to my mouth, which was granted straight away. His tongue entered my mouth quickly and our tongues danced like flames as we fought for dominance, but Jasper soon won. As we kissed I felt myself getting wetter and wetter for him between my legs.

There's never been anything romantic between us before, but as soon as he suggests going for a meal everything changes, for the good.

"Alice" Jasper whispered against my lips before trailing kisses across my bottom lip and down my chin to my jaw line. Where his lips touched there was a flame of some sort that became aflame. His lips moved their way down my neck as his tongue often brushed against my skin causing me to moan softly. All my thoughts became incoherent at that point.

"Jasper" I moaned dropping my neck backwards so he could get better access to my neck. Jasper swiftly reached down and picked my legs up then wrapped them around his waist, lips still with his lips on my neck, and carried me over to the bed.

I felt like a hormonally crazed teenager, like the time I lost my virginity to Edward Cullen back in tenth grade. Edward had been a big mistake, I was drunk so nothing mattered really at the time, but now I regretted sleeping with the biggest jock in the school that only cares about himself.

I felt myself hit the bed sheets as Jasper carefully placed me on the bed with my legs still around his waist and his lips on my neck. My core was pressed to his stomach and I'm pretty sure even my panties were getting soaked at this point. As he kissed along my neck, I ran my hands down his chest and untied his tie then threw it somewhere in the bedroom. I knew how to rip shirts easily; I'd done it plenty of times before. So I did just that, pulled downwards the top of his shirt until every button had been popped open so his bare chest was revealed. I ran my hands up and down his chest feeling every peck he had.

Jasper's hands snaked behind my back and unzipped the dress then pulled it up over my head. I didn't need to wear a bra with the dress, because it had support already fitted in the top. So I was laid bare chest in front of Jasper who looked like he was about to kill. He vigorously dropped his head onto my left breast before showering it with kisses. He went over the top of my left breast, down the valley between both breasts then across to my right breast. His tongue darted across my bare flesh a few times resulting in me moaning softly again. My hands tangled themselves in his messy locks as he kissed along my breasts. He latched his lips onto my stone hard nipple on my right breast and began sucking gently while his tongue teased my nipple roughly. He bit down gently with his teeth a few times while massaging my left breast roughly in his hands. Even thought he was been rough, I found it sexy. I didn't like playing soft and gentle, I liked to know who was in charge, and Jasper obviously knew this.

Jasper swapped movements so he was sucking on my left nipple while kneading my right breast in his hands. He was truly a god. My legs were still wrapped around his torso as I moved slowly trying to cause some friction to relieve my heated core. "Impatient little one aren't you" he chuckled against my breast.

"Well if you weren't fucking teasing me I wouldn't need to!" I growled as he pulled away from my breasts and holding my hips in place pulling any movement to an end. If he can tournament me, I'm entitled to do the same. I flipped him over so I was straddling his waist and shimmied down his waist and past his zipper on his slacks. I unzipped his slacks and lifted myself up so I could pull them down; I pulled not only his slacks down but his boxers too. His member was already hard, I could tell by looking at it. I'd never seen Jasper's cock before, but it was massive! Using my left hand, I grabbed his member and gripped it tightly and begun to slowly move it up and down.

"Alice, please don't tease me" Jasper said dropping his head back onto the sheets.

"Not nice is it when the shoes on the other foot" I giggled picking up a little more speed.

I carried on like this until I surprised him by wrapping my lips around him and caressing the top of his member with my tongue. I moved my mouth quickly up and down his rather large cock and used my hand to cover the bottom section that my mouth was incapable of covering. His hands pulled and tugged at my hair as I felt him get closer and closer to the edge of release. His cock twitched in my mouth and he released his sweet juices into my mouth. He moaned at his release and I moaned at the taste of his release. I'd never tasted anything as sweet, the last time I'd given head the person tasted sour and bitter, maybe because I was slightly drunk at the time.

"Fuck me Alice; you've got one hot mouth!" Jasper said pulling me back so we were facing each other. Swiftly he flipped us back over again.

"Thanks" I smirked licking my lips seductively. "Jasper, take me"

"Your wish is my command, princess" he chuckled ripping my panties from me. He pulled my panties to his face and inhaled the scent of them. "Delicious"

Before I had any change to process what was happening, he thrust himself inside of me. I cried out in pleasure at the contact. I'd never had someone as big as him before inside of me; but he felt amazing. At first his thrusts were gentle and slow until he got at the right pace for us both. I ran my nails deep along his back as I closed my eyes in pleasure.

I was in ecstasy.

"Jasper" I cried as he picked up his pace even more. I thrust my hips up to meet his every thrust. I was so close and I knew he was. We repeated each other's names until we were so close to the edge that words didn't come easily.

"Fucking hell, Alice" he gasped releasing inside of me as his cock twitched. His orgasm sent me over the top as I released also. I cleaned Jasper out of his orgasm as did he of me. Jasper collapsed beside me as we tried to catch our breaths back.

"Still think Valentine's Day is another reason for people to go for meals then fuck each other senseless?" Jasper chuckled once he'd caught his breath.

"No, it's another reason for people to skip dinner and fuck each other senseless" I giggled curling up into his side.

"Maybe we could be fuck buddies" he said playing with my hair and twirling it around his fingers.

"Let's wait and see shall we?" I smiled happily.


End file.
